Our favorite Demons
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Small thing I wrote up... just as practice for my fight scenes. Iorveth vs Roche everyone.. eh hope you like it. Meant to be reasonably badass yet also realistic. Note inside about D'yaebls Aep An Blathe Bloede Eate. please do check AlexanderRavana's work he is awesome and lovely.


Roche drew his sword and fell into stance.

His stance was a good one, and I recognized it Viroledan... though with a little something else in the mix.

Roche was a bull, and acted much similar in combat. predictable. Much like a bull his nostrils flared, and then he charged forward bringing his blade around in a quick elaborate, though broad patterned feint meant to confuse dumber enemies, and draw out the predatory vipers akin to Iorveth.

Iorveth however, had not gotten to his age by sheer luck. He could read Roche like the grimy outhouse writing the man truly was, see the tension, or lackthereof in this muscles, and knew the trick for what it was.

He danced off to the side, easily avoiding what little danger there was of the feinted attack, as well as the true strike, which came in the form of a vicious overhead attack, that would have easily cut him in half, if he had been less cautious.

Roche growled. No doubt other Aen Seidhe had fallen for the brutal yet efficient trick countless times. But Iorveth knew Roche, knew his ways, he would not fall so easily.

they circled the clearing, their gaze never leaving one another.

Iorveth smiled, and Roche struck out yet again. Feinting a thrust this time, and bringing his blade around in a quick brutal chop.

Iorveth almost casually deflected the attack off to the side, and retaliated with a precise near thrust of his own, that nearly took Roche's right eye out, and did leave a deep gash just above the furious brown orb.

Roche bellowed in mixed fury and pain, and retaliated with vicious wild movements, meant drive Iorveth off more than anything else, so that he could get a moment to recover himself.

Iorveth obliged with a casual smile, settling himself into a wide, but balanced stance, ready to dodge off to the side, go into an offensive spin, or various other such motions. Usually he didn't care for such acrobatics, not the least of which was because of his early gout, but it did have its uses, particularly when dealing with this kind of enemy.

Roche was a seasoned veteran, and it showed. He was no amateur with that blade, though he was far from what Iorveth considered a blademaster. Merely a decent swordsman, with a few good tricks. In the end he was just like all humans. a brute, a bloody ape without all the fur.

Iorveth eased himself into a grounded stance, and took his blade up in both hands. Roche growled, then charged forward. Iorveth met the charge head on, carefully angling his blade so it smoothly slid along Roche's, preventing Roche's blade from making contact with his flesh, and allowing him to maintain a modicum of momentum as he twisted with his carefully aimed parry, leading Roche's blade along off to the side, while he himself delivered a similarly precise though more casual kick to the back of Roche's leg.

the limb buckled under the strike, and Roche cried out as he fell. He attempted to drive Iorveth off yet again with a couple wild swings of his blade, but Iorveth easily evaded, and lunged in between the wild attacks, to drive his own sword into Roche's gut, and drew back before Roche could retaliate.

Roche coughed, and blood poured forth from between his jagged stained teeth.

Iorveth took a few steps back to admire his handiwork in all its brutal glory. The fight had taken less than a minute.

He had struck his prey low in the abdomen. Not an absurdly life threatening wound... if Roche got himself to a skilled enough surgeon, or sorceress. If not, then sepsis would likely take him, though neither would be the case if Iorveth had any say in the matter. Iorveth almost casually disarmed the man with a flick of his blade, then tore the patch of lilies free from the ragged coat, and held it up to carefully inspect with a wry smile, even as he kept Roche stationary by pinning him down with a blade dug in over his heart. 

Iorveth was about to deliver the finishing strike, and end the miserable whoreson once and for all, when the unnatural movement of a bush caught his eye, and in a adrenaline fueled rush, he brought his blade up just in time to cut a bolt out of the air, that had been headed straight for his own heart.

Iorveth snarled and stumbled back. He lunged forward to quickly cut Roche's throat open, but throwing knife buried itself in his wrist before he could finish the deed.

Iorveth's sword dropped from deadened fingers, and he leaped behind the nearest tree, quickly scrambling through the brush and making good his escape. He glanced back to see his attacker, the lethal female known as Ves, helping Roche to his feet.

Iorveth swore, but didn't waste any time. He dove for the nearest gathering of bushes, ignoring the thorny brambles that cut into his flesh, and made his escape into forest.

He had bigger fish to fry, and he couldn't afford to be late to the gathering, his Queen awaited him.

 **Hey everyone. This is The Grinning Psychopath... obviously as i am the one posting this story. eh this scene just... came to me a few months ago and ehh i decided i should probably do something with it other than let it rot in my email drafts.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that me and Alexander Ravana, are still working on D'yaebls.**

 **That's D'yaebls Aep An Blathe Bloede Eate published by AlexanderRavana We are lagging behind in the progress for that, it is true, but the story is NOT dead, we are still working on it, and do intend to finish. please don't forget to read and review... either this or D'yaebls. your precious words are like fuel to me and Ravana. Oh and if anyone would like to assist in the writing of D'yaebls I would be happy to talk details and stuff with you.**


End file.
